Close to Home Alternate Ending
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: For those of you who wanted a different end to "Close to Home."  I don't own Castle.


**I know a lot of you are okay with the story just ending how it did, but I'm writing an alternate ending anyway. Also, there **_**may**_** or may not be other one shots floating around at some point to add to the story. **

**Enjoy!**

Kate walked into the quiet living room after she had been called in for a case. Knowing the girls were still with Castle, she decided to come back to the loft. Putting her coat on the rack, she saw a light coming from Castle's study. Tiredly, the detective walked toward the door. Castle looked up at her and smiled.

"Why aren't you asleep?" She asked coming in the room.

"Too many ideas floating in my head." He answered as she sunk into the couch. The writer looked at her.

"Tough case?" Castle questioned when he saw the distant look on her face. Kate nodded not wanting emotion to spill over. Knowing there was something she was not telling him, Castle went and sat on the couch.

"What happened?" He asked softly. Kate shook her head. Castle calmly sat there knowing she would respond eventually.

"The victims were identified." Kate stated. Rick raised his eyebrow not sure how else to respond.

"They were Gloria and Estebàn Sanchez." Beckett told him. "Social Services comes tomorrow at three to take the kids." She added. The adults were silent for a moment. Kate looked up at Castle. The distraught look in her eyes told him that this would be tough for her. She leaned into him before saying. "How are we going to tell them Castle? I don't want to let them go."

"We'll figure that out tomorrow." Castle answered as he hugged her close before placing a kiss on her head. Calming herself a little, Kate got up from the couch.

"Take my room." Castle offered. Kate looked at him questioningly. Castle gave her a weak smile.

"You need closure." He told her. The detective nodded before walking into the writer's room. Looking at the clock, Rick saw in was close to midnight. Making sure Kate was asleep, Castle pulled up the internet on his laptop.

The next morning Alexis came downstairs to see her dad making breakfast.

"What's with all the food Dad?" Alexis asked as she set her bag on the counter before grabbing a banana.

"Today is a good day!" Castle replied. Alexis looked confused, but Lanie came down before the teenager could get an answer. At seeing the food, Lanie's eyes went big. Alexis chuckled.

"What do you want?" She asked. Lanie thought for a moment before exclaiming, "Everything!" Alexis chuckled before helping the girl get her food. The child and teenager had just sat down with their food when Kate came in with Corbin.

"Rick made breakfast!" Lanie exclaimed.

"It looks like you cooked everything!" Kate told the man as she sat the baby down in his chair before placing food on his tray. The detective smiled as the baby happily took a bite of the food Kate gave him.

"Is it good?" She asked. The boy grinned. Looking up, Kate saw Cassie coming down the stairs. Quickly she bounded into the kitchen giving Kate a hug.

"What was that for sweetie?" The detective asked.

"For taking care of us!" She said sweetly. Kate gave her a small smile before asking the girl if she were hungry. Cassie nodded as she got a plate of food from Castle. The adults exchanged glances for a moment when there was a knock on the door. Kate's eyes grew wide. Rick squeezed her arm before walking toward the door. The group watched as Rick led a man in a suit to his study.

"Why is Dad's lawyer here?" Alexis questioned from her seat. Kate shook her head and replied, "I don't know." The group ate in silence for a while with the occasional noise from Corbin, when Castle came out and asked Beckett to join him. Looking back at Alexis, Kate gave her a confused look which the teenager returned with equal confusion. Making sure the teenager was okay with the three kids, Kate walked into the study.

"Castle—" She started.

"Kate this is my lawyer." Castle told her.

"I know." She responded not sure what to make of the man's presence. "Why is he here?" She questioned.

"I want to get custody of the kids." Castle told her. Kate stared at her partner dumbfounded. Of all the things he could do, he picked this!

"You want to gain custody of the kids?" The woman parroted.

"Yes." Castle said. "But, I need your signature." Kate stood there unable to speak before saying, "You can't just up and get joint custody of these kids! They aren't dogs, Castle! Besides, we haven't even talked to Lanie and Cassie yet."

"Well then let's ask them." Castle said. Beckett stood there not sure what to do.

"They don't have any more family remember?" Castle said stepping toward her before adding, "They need a home Kate. You said you couldn't live without them. What other logic is there?" Kate shook her head.

"Castle, I don't know—" Kate started.

"Ask them." Castle responded. Kate nodded. Before she knew it, Castle called the girls into his study.

"Cassie, Lanie, we need to tell you something." Kate said bending down to the girls. The twins shared a look before looking back at the detective. She took a deep breath before telling them about their grandparents. The kids looked shocked before tears started in their eyes.

"We were wondering," Castle started, "if you would want to live with us." The girls stared at the adults, their faces slightly brightening. Cassie and Lanie each hugged the writer and detective.

"I think you got your answer." Castle whispered to Kate once the girls ran off to tell Alexis. The lawyer cleared his throat. Brought from their thoughts, Kate and Rick went over to the writer's desk to sign papers. Once the man left, Kate looked at Castle and sincerely and caringly said, "Thank- you Rick." Castle smiled at her.

"Always." He said.

**Review!**


End file.
